


evans

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: sirius confronts lily about her relationship with james.





	evans

 

(seventh year)

_ lily evans was a special girl, sirius thought. she was beautiful, smart, and had most boys falling in love with her. that’s what scared him, because what if james fell in love with her? what if he fell in love with her and ended up heartbroken? _

_ the pair of them had just begun dating, and while sirius wholeheartedly supported the relationship, he also feared for it. he didn’t believe in true love, yet hadn’t he seen it in fleamont and euphemia?  _

_ but james was his brother, and sirius knew the way in which james put too much trust in others. he would give her his heart. he would trust her blindly if she told him how she felt about him, or how her feelings had progressed past the honeymoon phase, and sirius couldn’t let james go into this stage of his relationship completely blind.  _

_ ‘hey, evans,’ he said as he approached her after potions. james and remus eyed him strangely–peter hadn’t passed his potions o.w.l.s. ‘can i talk to you for a moment?’  _

_ she turned to james, as if asking him if it were safe. he didn’t begrudge her for this. because while they were friends and spent a lot of quality time together, he had never  _ **_requested_ ** _ to see her alone.  _

_ james gave her a reassuring smile and gave her hand a brief squeeze.  _

_ ‘i’ll see you in class,’ james reassured her. _

_ and remus and he left lily to the figurative devil.  _

_ ‘what did you want, sirius?’ she asked a bit defensively.  _

_ ‘you love him, don’t you?’ it wasn’t a question, but rather an accusation.  _

_ ‘yes, i love him,’ there was no point in denying it. lily had always been upfront about how she felt. she wouldn’t lie to him now. ‘what’s going on, sirius?’ her eyes were searching his face for anything to explain his behaviour. there was none.  _

_ ‘will you break him?’ he asked, and he watched as her eyes darkened. _

_ ‘why would you ask that?’ her voice was soft and vulnerable. yet he could clearly see that he had offended her. he hadn’t meant to, but he needed to protect his best mate.  _

_ ‘james is innocent, lily. he has never experienced what it is to be broken.’ sirius looked at her, pleading with her to understand. ‘he’s my brother, i need to protect him.’  _

_ ‘i won’t hurt him. i love him more than i ever thought i could, and the last thing i would want to do is hurt him.’ she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.  _

_ he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, ‘he’s not like the rest of us, he thinks we need to be protected from the world. he doesn’t realise we’ve been damaged for far too long to care. but i don’t think he’d recover if he broke.’  _

_ she gave him a sad smile, ‘i want to protect him too. and i promise you, sirius black, i’ll protect him as long as i live.’  _

_ and he believed her. _

_ he walked with her back to charms where she elected to sit next to her friend april. james sat behind her.  _

_ he played with his girlfriend’s red hair for most of class, levitating it with his wand. the girl turned around in her seat, playfully glaring at the hazel-eyed boy, ‘potter.’  _

_ ‘hullo, love,’ his lips held a lovestruck smile as he gazed at her. lily grinned back at him, ‘pay attention to flitwick.’  _

_ ‘you’re prettier,’ he whispered back, and he saw her struggle to stifle her laughter.  _

_ ‘shut it, potter,’ she mumbled as the professor called on her.  _

_ ‘prongs?’ sirius whispered as remus and peter began playing noughts and crosses.  _

_ ‘yeah, padfoot?’  _

_ ‘do you love her?’ he made his voice as low as he possible to avoid the girls from hearing.  _

_ ‘yeah,’ there was a blissful smile on his face which told sirius his friend was completely smitten with the head girl. ‘ i love her.’  _

_ sirius gave a small laugh, a genuine one. ‘my little prongsie’s in love.’ he wiped away a fake tear. _

_ ‘quiet, you git.’ but sirius realised something as he saw his mate’s gaze shift back to the girl in question. his best mate was growing up, and sirius would have to get used to it. but perhaps james being in love with lily evans wasn’t the worse thing that could happen. _

_ at the end of class, sirius noticed lily hold james back. he watched as lily nervously wrangled her hands together. he watched as james placed his hand on her cheek in an intimate gesture. He watched as lily took a deep breath before telling him something which sirius was too far away to hear. yet he suspected what it was as soon as he saw james’ face light up before kissing her.  _

_ he decided to leave them alone. after all, they were both in good hands.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt(s): sirius’ view on lily


End file.
